


Goodnight

by Pizzasmoke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzasmoke/pseuds/Pizzasmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Vriska go out on their third date and things get a bit heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my very first attempt at fanfiction. So please treat it gently. I apologize for the length, this really got away from me. but i promise if you stick with it you MAY enjoy it. thanks for reading!

John felt his chest tighten and his heart begin to race as Vriska lead him by the hand up the long staircase to his makeshift room. He tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths and trying not to think about what might be happening here. But the feel of Vriska's hand in his, gently but eagerly pulling him forward sent shivers throughout his body and the sight of her practically running up the gray metal steps turned his thoughts into a fuzzy white haze.

“Hurry up Joooooooohn!” Vriska teased as the pair reached the landing at the top of the stairs. “Geez it's almost like you don't want to take this beautiful lady up to your room or something.”

“No!” John protested “I do..i do want to...” his voice trailed off as he fumbled for words, he could feel his face burning bright with embarrassment. The cerulean-blooded girl gave a slight, wicked smile as she drew close to him, pressing her thin body against his. Their faces so close that John could smell her breath. Her yellow and blue colored eyes pouring over him,

“Let's go.” she softly commanded, her voice barely above a whisper. Again, Vriska interlaced her fingers with his own, and pulled him onward down the hall. John's mind raced as he tried to get a grasp on the situation, and he found himself recalling the events that had lead him here.

 

 

Ever since John and his friends had meet up with the trolls in the veil, the two of them had been neigh inseparable (much to the worry of other parties). They spent their time talking and laughing together, learning all there was to learn about one another. Vriska would recount fantastical tales of her flarping days and John would spin silly yarns about his father and his prankster antics. They went on what they had called “dates”, but it was no more than them spending even more time together, walking the empty metallic halls of the comet hand in hand or snuggling up to watch a crappy Nic Cage flick.

 

Their first kiss had been awkward, poorly executed, and amazing. It was late one night after a screening of the film “Bangkok Dangerous” starring none other than the B-list action hero the pair so loved. John had walked the alien girl all the way back to the empty storage room she had converted into her livingspace. And as they said their goodnights, John gathered all the manly-grit he could, closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and went for it. Unfortunately he had somehow forgotten to take into account the slight height difference between them, so when he so enthusiastically leaned in for his first kiss, he had missed her face entirely and instead crashed his forehead into her chin. After a storm of swear words from Vriska and a rapid fire of apologies from John, the boy had to explain himself as to what exactly he was attempting, which did not make the situation any less awkward or terrible. Once he reached the end of his explanation, John expected that the gray skinned girl would now mock him mercilessly for this pathetic attempt at a kiss, but to his surprise, she smiled. It was different from the catty, backhanded smile she usually had on display, this was warmer, more sincere. Vriska reached out and cupped his face with both hands, and brought her blue lips to his. Their lips wrapped together in a sweet embrace, the two of them lightly sucking and breathing against one another. Her fangs pressing softly into skin. John was flustered and unsure, eyes wide and arms clumsily flailing about at his sides. But after a brief moment of freaking right the fuck out, he settled into the situation, closing his eyes and placing his hands on the alien's hips pulling her closer. It was the best felling he had ever felt.

 

This was their third official “date”. It had started out much like the others had, John had gone to Vriska's room to pick her up at the preset time. He knocked on the metal door cheerfully, announcing himself and asking if she was ready to go. When the futuristic door slid open, the blue blood was standing in the door way, uncomfortably and nervously shifting were she stood. It took John a moment, but he soon realized that something was different, she was wearing her signature long-sleeved shirt over a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, but all her clothes seemed fresh and pressed. Her usually unruly, long hair was somewhat more pampered and prepared. Vriska blushed blue as John looked her over.

“What?” she snapped in an anxious tone, her abashed visage betraying her harsh words.

“Nothing,” John answered with a smile “you just look really pretty, is all.”

The girl's face went even more blue and she looked away from him. “S...so, what are doing anyway?”

John grinned a big goofy grin “You'll see! It's gonna be awesome!”

 

The boy grabbed her by the hand and bounded down the hallway with childlike excitement. After some transporting and stair climbing, they arrived at their destination. A small, observatory type room, void of any furnishings save a small bench facing a large window that looked out into the blackness of empty space. John ran over an took a seat on the bench, he looked over to Vriska and patted the spot next to him, promoting her to join him. With a small shrug, she sat down, cuddling up close to her human companion.

“Soooooooo, what are we looking at?” Vriska asked as she wrapped her arms around his, and rested her head on his shoulder, taking caution not poke him with her horns.

“Space.” John simply replied “and stars I guess. I thought it would be like, I don't know, nice to just be together. Not exactly doing anything, but not doing anything together.”

“Hmmmmmmmm.” She thought about it, her eyes blankly looking out the window “Yeah, ok. Let's not do anything together.” she agreed, her voice carrying only a hint of sarcasm.

 

For a while, the couple sat in silence, starring off into the endless void, simply enjoying the company of one another. John was pleased that Vriska hadn't thought his idea stupid, or silly as he feared she might. He felt good just being with her, being close and near to her. He liked to hold her hand, and kiss her, and hug her. He didn't need much else. She made him happy, and just spending any amount of time with her was good enough for him. Some of his other friends had started relationships of there own that had gotten pretty...physical (Dave had even gone so far as to confined in him intimate details about his interspecies experiences). But John and Vriska had yet to even talk about stuff like that, and the most they had done yet was french kiss. It wasn't as if he didn't think about it, he did, a lot. And in truth, he wanted to be more “intimate” with her. But he was happy now, just like this. He didn't want to ruin anything by bringing up such a sensitive subject or rushing into something.

Vriska broke the silence suddenly while John was lost in thought, snapping him back to reality. “Can I ask you something, John?”

“Yeah, of course, anything at all.” He said lightheartedly.

“Do you think I'm strange looking?” The question was quick and abrupt, like the crack of a whip. It had obviously been at the forefront of her mind.

“What? No!” John stammered, taken aback.

“Don't Lie!” Vriska demanded. She was sitting up now, her face inches away from his and bearing a dark scowl. Her eyes wide and angry.

“I'm not!” he protested “I don't think that at all!” John was at a loss. Somehow when he wasn't looking, the girl he liked had become furious with him and he wasn't sure how to make it better.

“Oh surrrrrrrre you don't!” She scoffed, rolling her eyes, her voice thick with cynicism. “I'm just a gray, horned, alien girl with blue blood and eight eyes. Noooooooothing strange about that.” John could see her eyes glisten and well up.

“Oh, just fucking admit it.” her voice was cracking now, her words mixed with almost inaudible sobs. “You'd much rather be out on dates with some, pretty, pink fleshed, human girl.” she spat the words at him and turned away, hiding her face. John sat in shocked silence, mouth agape, confused, and unable to comfort the girl he cared for. What had he done wrong? Had he given some inclination that he thought her strange, that he did not want to be with her? He didn't think those things at all! He never had! John knew he needed to fix the situation somehow, but it's hard to fix something when you aren’t sure what broke it in the first place.

Tentatively, John reached out his hand and placed it on her quivering shoulder. Vriska whipped her head around with a hiss. Her face stained with tiny of trails of blue tears on both cheeks.

“Vriska...” He started in a scared but gentle voice. Stumbling, searching for the right thing to say. She was watching him, studying him, waiting for him to speak. He took a deep breath and continued.

“I don't think you're strange looking...i-in fact I think you're beautiful!” he blurted out “And smart too! And cool!” John found himself smiling as he spoke. “And I like being with you! And … umm...I get a fluttery feeling in my stomach, whenever you're around.” the words were pouring out of him now, like a running faucet he was unable to turn off. His face felt hot, but he forced himself to continue.“I-I like you...a lot..and umm..you-you make me happy and I...umm...I guess I just want to make you happy too. And I don't know how, and I'm sorry if I made you...think that I wanted to be with someone else, cause, well I don't and-”

Vriska slowly leaned in, wrapping her long arms around John's neck, cutting him off mid speech. For a brief moment, the boy thought she was going to choke him to death , but the sultry smile she wore said otherwise.

“You can shut up now.” She kissed him, a deep loving kiss, deeper and with more passion than ever before. The pressure of it pushed him back, forcing John to steady himself to keep from falling off the edge of the bench. Their glasses made a soft metallic sound as the two collided. Slowly, he closed his eyes and kissed back, matching her force and intensity. Tongue’s slid past their lips and teeth to met, pressing against each other and coiling together. His heart thumped against his ribcage while his a free hand mindlessly brushed her cheek and trailed off into a thicket of swirling black hair.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, but unexpectedly Vriska pulled away. She sucked in deep breaths as long strains of ebony hair fell free and cascaded across her face. John opened his eyes and tried to catch his breath as well. His whole body was shaking, he felt the blood rushing through his veins and could hear the quick beating of his heart ringing dully in his ears. He stared at her, his eyes transfixed on her image, unable to look away. This was amazing, and confusing, and weren’t they fighting? But she had kissed him, that meant that they weren't fighting anymore, right? His mind was a jumbled mess of confusion.

 

“John.” she said with a wicked looking smile “Let's go back to your room”

He stared blankly back at her, unsure what to think “My...my room?” he stupidly asked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed “Yeeeeeeees, stupid, your room.” she walked her long, deft fingers across the empty space between them and up his arm “I want to go somewhere a little more...private.” Vriska gave a sly, knowing look.

Her meaning hit John all at once, and he found himself speechless, and very self conscience. “Oh! Sure...we can..go...to...there.” he averted his eyes and nervously fiddled with hands, suddenly unable to look at her or even make coherent sentences. The girl planted a soft kiss on his cheek before standing up, taking him by the hand, and excitedly pulled him off the bench and out of the room.

 

They arrived at John's room at the end of the hall still joined at the hand. When the door slid opened, Vriska eagerly sauntered in before John and looked about. The room was gray, metallic, and dimly lite. There was a small bed with white sheets and pillows pressed against the back wall and a small desk to the side where his laptop sat, with small sundries cluttered about it. In the corner, a pile of clothes sat heaped and messy. Shifting anxiously, John watched as the girl walked about the mostly empty room, taking in what little it had to offer. Her felt a need to say something, anything, to fill the empty air.

 

“Yeah, this is it. I don't really do much but sleep in here so it's kinda bare.” he said as the blue-blood finished her mini tour.

“That's okay.” she took his hands in her own gray ones “I just wanted to get you alone.” a mischievous smile grew across her face. Again, the boy felt his face burn hot.

“Well we're alone now, so what do-” John was cut off before he could finish by the tug of Vriska prompting him closer to the bed. They sat on the edge next to each other, their shoulder's touching, their faces inches apart. But could not look at her, not now, he had been alone with the alien girl loads of time before sure, but not like this. This was different, alone with a girl in your room, on your bed!? As clueless as john could be at times, even he knew that was something more than just hanging out. What if something went wrong, like before? What if he said or did something and she got mad? His mind raced for answers.

Without a word, Vriska impatiently grabbed John's chin and turned his head to face her. She kissed him again, her blue lips pressed hard against his. This time he matched her instantly, kissing her back and letting himself simply slip into the experience. Slowly, she lurched her body forward, crawling onto him, pushing him down onto his back. Their tongues twisted and entangled together, pressing against the inside of each other mouth and teeth. With the tiniest bit of hesitation, John gradually fell back flat onto the bed, craning his neck back to continue the kiss as Vriska settled in on top of him, straddling his waist. She slid her smooth hands under the lip of his shirt and let them leisurely glide up the length of his torso and up to his neck, feeling him and pushing the shirt up in the process. Skillfully, she snatched the shirt and lifted it up and off, throwing it aside.

“Wait, Vriska.” John whispered as he pulled away. For a moment, she did not listen, feeling along his chest, leaning down and kissing his neck. Breath caught in his throat, he repeated himself.

“Wait just a second, please.” the words came out more pleading than he had intended them to be, but his voice seemed lost. Vriska moved her face close to his, their foreheads touching.

“Yeeeeeeeeah? What's wrong?” her words were boiling and thick behind shallow breathing.

“Nothing's wrong! It's just...it's just I'm a little nervous.” John looked into her azure eyes, unsure of how she might respond.

“You don't have to be nervous.” she assured him in a soft whisper “It's just you and me.”

 

John couldn't help but smile, and Vriska took that as a green light to continue. She moved back to his neck, kissing and sucking on him. The felling made John's whole body tingle and his breath became shallow. He buried his face in her black hair as she worked to please him, massaging his bare chest and attending to his neck. As if moving on their own, his hands made their way to her boney hips, grasping desperately. His fingers played with the lip of her shirt, sprawling up to touch the soft skin underneath. Unable to control it, John's hips begun to buck and grind against her. Vriska responded, gently sinking her fangs into his skin accompanied by a low moan. The bite sent a shock wave throughout his body. A low, throaty grunt passed through his clenched teeth as he arch his back and griped tight onto her waist. Slowly, the alien sat up strait, leaving John panting and gasping. In one fluid motion, she peeled off her shirt to reveal the bare, ashen figure. A jet black bra hid her small but supple breasts that seemed to rise and fall with her heavy breathing. John starred wide eyed up at her.

“Soooooooo John, you like what you see?” she did her best to sound sultry and seductive, but her blue blushed face and the goosebumps forming along her skin told a different story.

The boy could only nod sheepishly, his gaze transfixed. He let his hands explore, moving them up her sides, feeling her soft skin. She shuddered at his touch, closing her eyes as his hands inched closer to their goal. John stopped his advance when he reached were her bra and looked to Vriska for reassurance.

“Is it...okay?” he asked vaguely, not daring to say what he actually meant. It only took her giving him a smile before he eagerly slipped his hands underneath and cupped her chest. Slowly, John began to kneed her breasts, groping and squeezing. Frantically, Vriska reached behind to unhook the fabric, releasing the clasps and letting brazier slip off her shoulders and launched it away. Now with room to work, John took an erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a light pinch, causing his partner to bite her lower lip and groan. Taking the hint, he did the same with her other nipple, pinching and softly rolling them. Vriska craned her neck back, taking shallow breaths, softly moaning, slowly her hips began to shake and twist again.

The pain and stirring in John's groin was almost to much to bear, his growing member pressed against his pants, feeling as though he was about to break free of them.

“John,” Vriska called out, panting “you're poking me.”

He face went bright red with shame. “Sorry.” He pulled his hands away, suddenly unsure of himself.

“It's okay. Maybe I can help?” she suggested coyly, shifting her body down to expose the now outstretched front of his pants. John watched in stunned silence as Vriska's hands found the bulge and slowly began to rub the length of it, grasping through his jeans, moving up and down. John Squirmed and writhed, no one had ever touched him like that before and the sensation was overwhelming (way better than when he had ever touched himself).

“Do you want my help, John?” she whispered in a low, breathy voice, a wicked smile creeping across her face. Her hand still caressing him, toying with him. John shut his eyes and nodded his head furiously. She grasped him tight through his clothes. John let out a sharp gasp of surprise and jerked his hips.

“Say it. Out loud.” Vriska demanded quietly.

“Yes, I want you to...ummm... _help_ me.” he manged to squeak out, his voice quavering and abashed.

“Help you with whaaaaaaaat?” She taunted. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the human boy blush and wriggle. stroking his bulge with the palm of her hand. The teasing was exciting her, John could see that plainly, still it made it no easier for him.

He covered his face with both hand, too embarrassed to even look at her .“With my...my dick.” He finally said, nearly chocking on the words.

“John!” Vriska feigned a look of shock “You pervert! Asking a young lady like myself to do something so, _dirty._ ” Nimble gray fingers went to work, swiftly pulling his zipper down, and reaching in to expose the boy's rock hard member. She studied it for a moment, before she took the base in one hand, and began to slowly slide up, twisting her wrist when she reached the tip. John arched his back and grunted sweetly. Vriska's slow pumping was driving him mad, his thought's turning into a white hot fog. This feeling, this pleasure, it was simply amazing. His breathing was labored and he could feel the sweat starting to form on his brow. Sitting up strait, John flung his arms around Vriska's neck an pulled her in close, hugging her tight as she continued to stroke him. He wanted to be closer to her, as close as he possibly could be.

“So how does it feel?” she whispered seductively in his ear. Her breath tickled and made him shiver.

“Awesome!” he huffed out between his panting “But, I-I want to make you feel good to, Vriska.” John thought the admission sounded silly, but the happy, quiet giggle his bedfellow made

“Well, what are you waiting for then?” she said playfully.

Cautiously, John took his right hand and moved it down, sliding it past her belly and into her jeans. The skin here felt different than the rest of her, John thought. It was softer, and even a bit velvety. Slowly, his fingers proceeded down, till they found the wet, warm sex between her thighs. Vriska Jumped at his touch, letting out a shaky gasp as John caressed and rubbed her. Her own hand seemed to jerk him faster and harder in reply. John leaned in, resting his head on the alien's shoulders, sweating and panting, quickly sliding his hand back and forth against the slick, hot skin. The air filled with soft, wet noises and heavy breathing. The boy and the girl whispering each others names aloud as they pleasured one another. A unfamiliar, green smell wafted throughout the small, bare room.

 

John could feel the pressure building inside, rising up in him as the Vriska moved and twisted her hand, while his own explored the hot, silken flesh in her panties. But as he was lost in the fog, Vriska stopped abruptly. He lifted his eyes to look at her flushed face, her eyes only half open an tumble of ebony hair cascaded down slick with sweat.

“Whats wrong.” John asked, winded and confused. She leaned in, her blue lips nearly touching his ear.

“John, I want you inside of me.” the words rang in his ears loud and clear.

 

John looked at her with shock, searching her face for some sign that this was a trick or a prank or one of her cruel games, but he found none. She was serious. She wants to go all the way? Like, _all_ the way!? He could not even begin to grasp what that meant. Sure he knew about that stuff and the basic mechanics of it all but he had never done it.

“John?” Vriska was face to face with him now, staring at him with a hint of concern.

“I want to...but I'm not sure...I'm kinda still a-” John couldn't finish his thought. He stared down at her hand on his hard member and where his disappeared in her pants. He had gotten this far without screwing up, but what if he wasn't good at it and she hated him? Will she still like him after all this? Could they still talk and hold hands and do silly things?

A small kiss on the forehead woke him from his internal questionnaire. “Geeeeeeez, your like a fucking blushing bride.” she teased, though she sounded more comforting than mocking “Lie down, and take off your pants already.”

With a strange mixture of fear and excitement, John inched away from the entanglement of hands and genitalia, his fingers stiff and sticky. He rested his head on a small pillow and fumbled with his pants, kicking them off till the flew out of the bed. He felt silly just laying there with his cock out, watching Vriska take off her jeans and panties (though the sight of her undressing aroused him more). It wasn't until she was stark naked that John noticed the thin trails of blue fluid running down her inner thigh. Vriska grinned ear to pointed ear as she climbed on top of him, her nook hovering just inches above his manhood, he could feel the heat coming off of her. Her legs straddled his waist.

“Are you ready?” She asked with a come-hither stare.

“Yeah, yeah I'm ready.”

After a deep, long kiss, she lowered her weight onto him all at once, and before John had time to register it, he was inside of her. They both gasped and grunted in unison as their bodies connected. A shot of pleasure rang out through his groin and it was all he could do to stop himself from finishing right then and there. It was warm, and soft, and wet. The tightness squeezed all around him. Vriska firmly planted her hands on John's chest, and begun to move. Slowly at first, rocking her hips back to front. The sensation sent John reeling, this was like nothing he had every felt. He gripped her waist as she continued her steady pace, back and forth. Every nerve in his body felt as if it were on fire, and it screamed for more. Faster, harder, more. The air felt thick and hot, and the whole rest of the world seemed to melt away, until there was only him and her.

“Oh god, Vriska.” He mindlessly called out, his voice deteriorating into a low groan. His fingers dug into her flesh as she moved faster. Soon John found the rhythm and matched it, closing his eyes, biting his lip. Vriska moan, throwing her head back.

“John!” she breathlessly screamed over and over again, grinding her self against him. Harder, faster. John pushed himself in and out of her with each stroke, bucking so hard the motion nearly threw her off of him. It was almost too much to bear and he felt as if he was going to melt or go crazy. He increased his speed, his hips moving on their own now. Vriska's arms wobbled and gave way, and she collapsed on top of the boy, but they continued, unable to stop. Not missing a beat, she kissed and sucked on his neck, breathing heavily, nails digging into him. They were loud, John knew, maybe too loud, but he didn't care. He was close to her, the closest he had ever been.

“Do you feel good?” Vriska moaned into his neck “Does it feel good inside me?”

John tried to give an reply but the words would not come, block by short breath and waves of pleasure. Instead, he answered by kissing her. On the cheek, the mouth, the neck, the base of her horns, where ever he could reach. Again his mind screamed at him, faster, harder, more. He moved his hands up off Vriska's waist, following the curves of her body, feeling her gray skin with his fingertips. Vriska shivered and shook, moaning and panting. _She feels good, because of me_ John thought _I'm making her feel like this_. Remembering how it felt when she did it, John brought his mouth to her neck, kissed and sucked for a bit, and then gave the tiniest of nibbles, pinching her flesh between his teeth. 

The noise she made was somewhere between a scream and a gasp. Loud and sharp. Her tightened up, and squeezed. The grinding was at a break neck speed now, and the two could do nothing but pant and kiss and call out to each other. Again, John felt something raising up in him, the pressure mounting, and this time he was helpless to hold back the tide. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged for dear life.

“John!” Vriska shouted “I'm gonna, finish! Fuck, Oh God!” she trailed off into a flurry of curses as her body pounded against his. 

“Me too!” John groaned, burying his face in her hair “Vriska, Vriska please!” 

His hips jerked wildly as he came, pouring himself into her. Tremors of ecstasy rattled him as what felt like everything he had left him. Vriska trembled, drool seeping from the side of her mouth and pooling onto John's chest. The two stayed like that for a while, embraced, naked, and gasping for air, basking in the warm afterglow. John thought Vriska had fallen asleep after a while, but she broke the silence. 

“Holy shit.” was the only thing she could manage. 

John laughed “Who knew our first time together would be make up sex. I bet Dave will get a kick out of that. ” He caught himself “Not that I would tell him! Cause I won't...if you don't want people to know. Or if you do I guess we could tell people.”

“John that's probably the worst thing anyone has ever said after sex.” Vriska replied with annoyed tone and a roll of her eyes “and I doubt we have to tell anyone, these metal walls are surprisingly thin.” 

“Oh yeah, I guess we were kinda loud.” John blushed at the thought of having to face all his friends after this. 

Vriska kissed his bare chest and rested her head. “Who cares what those bunch of wigglers heard. Goodnight John.” 

The boy laid back and shut his eyes, suddenly aware of how tired he was. “Goodnight.” 


End file.
